Heads or Tails
by H.dollz
Summary: Ally finds herself having to resort to unspeakable things to pay the rent. "You think you can just waltz in here and demand I have sex with you?" Austin shook his head. "I wasn't demanding, Ally," he began, "It was more of a... suggestion." Auslly fic. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Heads or Tails**

**_Prologue_  
**

* * *

I groaned in exasperation. "Don't you _dare _make this seem like it's my fault, because it's not! You're the one who suggested this whole thing in the first place." I glared at him as I said this, pulling his sickeningly silky duvet up so I was covered from the neck down. There wasn't any chance of us doing this anymore tonight - probably not ever. He could kick me out of my apartment and onto the streets for all I cared. I was done sleeping with the asshole.

He sighed, "I know I did, but I just thought..."

"That what?" I spat, "That it'd be fun? That fucking around with my feelings was 'no big deal'? Because it _is_. I didn't mind us doing this the first month, or even the second. But what got to me - what really, _really _got me mad was that you led me on. You led to to think that you actually liked me, and I wasn't just your personal slut."_  
_

"No," He began, glaring. "I didn't think it'd be fun. Even though you think I'm a rich, spoilt, selfish jerk, I-"

"Wait, don't tell me," I laughed one quick, humorless laugh, "you're going to spin me some sob-story about poor little Austin Moon who dreamt of being a super-star, but was forced to partake in his parents real-estate business, right?"

He shut his eyes, and rubbed his temples. "I just don't get you, Ally. One minute you're smiling, and even _singing. _The next, you're screaming at me.I didn't reply, and he continued, "I didn't mean to hurt you - I swear, I didn't. But, Ally, you've made it clear time and time again, ever since I showed up at your apartment with this... preposition, that all we were doing was having sex, nothing more. You didn't even want to be my _friend. _And now you're angry because you saw me with someone else? It just doesn't make sense.

I huffed, then got out of the bed, ignoring his eyes watching my naked body. I was done with him, and his stupid fancy apartment, and his stupid controlling ways, and just every-fucking-thing about him.

I wondered where I'd live now that he wasn't paying my rent for me anymore. My rent was already payed for this month, so that gave me about a week.

I didn't look back at him as I pulled on my shoes and started towards the door.

"So assume you don't want me paying your rent for you anymore?" He asked. I spun around to look at him.

"You assume correctly." I started towards the door of his apartment again. "Since you've suddenly decided you don't want anything I can offer you..." I stopped walking but didn't turn around. He could say whatever he needed to say to my back. When he didn't continue, I reluctantly turned around. He was sitting on his bed in his boxer shorts with a satisfied smirk on his face that made me want to slap him.

"Like I was saying," I continued, "since you don't want anything I can offer you... I'll need your underwear." I stared at him, grinding my teeth together, but didn't say anything. He'd just get satisfaction from my anger, the sick bastard he was.

I walked towards his little en-suite, to get undressed, and he stopped me again. "Nope, not in there," he ordered, "if you're going to strip, you can do it in front of me. Don't act so _shy, _Ally, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

_How _did this man manage to make me blush even when I was furious?

I bent to take my shoes off again, not wanting to show anger, or sadness or any emotion at all.

I the belt on my jeans and started to fiddle with the hem of my tee shirt. "Off with it," He said, smirking that stupid, infuriating, panty-dropping smirk.

So off it came.

He walked towards me slowly, still smirking, still confident. "You're _sure _you don't want me anymore?"

And I didn't say anything. Because even though I was mad at him, even though I was pretty sure I despised him... I knew I would give in to anything he wanted, if he asked, and, to be honest, that scared me.

So, I kissed him.

* * *

Well, ladies and gents, I give you the prologue! The actually chapters will be much longer, don't worry.

Want more?

You know where the review button is. ;)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heads or Tails**

* * *

I slumped on my sofa, closing my eyes, clutching my eviction notice.

I was trying not to cry.

Crying wouldn't do me any good, as I had learned during the past few weeks.

I hadn't payed my rent in over two months, and now the third month was due.

And now I was being evicted.

Seeing the official notice on my door when I got home from work had been heart-breaking. It really shouldn't have been. I had seen this coming.

I looked around my small apartment, the soft brown sofas, the warm carpet, the kitchen unit, the bathroom the bedroom. All of it.

I wasn't ready to leave, not now.

I squeezed the eviction notice harder, as if when I held it tight enough, it would dissapear.

I worded at a shitty diner, in downtown Miami, and the money I earned there was barely minimum wage.

At least I _had _a job, even though it was horrible.

Despite my efforts, I felt warm tears starting to slide down my cheeks. I wiped them away immediately.

It was about then that I heard a knock on my door, and I curled myself into a ball.

I didn't want to talk to anyone.

The knock came again, this time more persistent, and I waited for it to go away.

There was a pause, before the person was knocking for the third time.

Annoyance overcame me, and I got off my couch, marching towards the door and flinging it open.

_"What?" _I spat, before seeing who was there. I shut up, then.

"Hello," He said, a small, amused smile on his perfect, pink lips. "Are you Miss Dawson?"

I nodded shakily. "Yeah,"

He nodded slightly, and I saw him move his hand to the back of his head, slightly ruffling his blond hair. "I've come to discuss your rent, Miss Dawson,"

"You can call me Ally," I told him, slightly mesmerized. He grinned then, revealing a perfect row of teeth.

"Ally," He amended.

I then realized what he had just said. "My rent?" I asked, my voice starting to quaver as I willed myself not to start crying again. "Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" I asked him, a slightly maniacal laugh escaping from me. Well, it was better to laugh than to cry, right?

I knew who he was - technically. I had seen him around the apartments many times. He was tall and thin, with a sexy mop of blond hair that fell into his hazel eyes.

He still looked amused. "I'm your landlord."

"No, you're not," I told him, edging the door slightly closed. He noticed, and looked like he was trying not to smile.

"Yes, Ally, I am,"

"Miss Dawson," I corrected him, despite the fact that I'd just told him to call me by my first name.

He looked even more tempted to smile now. "_Miss Dawson_," He amended.

"Look, last time I checked, Mike Moon owned this building. You're not him."

"But I _am _his son," He told me.

I blinked at him. "His son?"

He nodded. "My name is Austin Moon. I'm sorry, I should have started with that."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Look, All- Miss Dawson,my father is a very busy man, and I'm taking over this aspect of his business for a while."

I nodded, feeling defeated. "Look, about the rent... Can't you just come back tommorow? I'm sure I'll have it by then."

Austin looked into the apartment behind me, then at me. "May I come in?"

I sighed, stepping back to let him enter.

He looked around at the state of the place dissaproovingly. There were clothes all over the floor, I hadn't washed any dishes in about a week, and there were plates of unfinished food on most surfaces.

"I'll need a payment," He told me eventually. I sat down on the sofa were I had been sitting on before, and he continued speaking. "Can you pay at least one months rent?"

"No."

"Half of that?"

I didn't reply.

"You have to pay me something."

I shrugged.

"Look, I don't want to evict you."

"Then don't."

"If you don't pay, you'll leave me no choice."

"I'll get you your money."

He paused for a second, watching me. I tried to ignore him.

"Maybe I could help." He suggested, moving slightly closer to me.

"With what? I'm not interested in payment plans or whatever. I'll get you your money, okay?"

"How?"

I shrugged.

"Where do you work?" He asked.

"That's not of your business." I snapped.

"Feisty," He commented, smirking.

I ground my teeth together.

"Look, I didn't mean a payment plan. I was thinking of something... else." I looked up at him.

"Like what?" I began to say, but I saw him lick his lips while his eyes trailed over my body, and I understood.

"No," I said, my voice hard. I stood up, glowering at him.

"Why not?" He asked, smirking.

"I'm not a whore!"

"I didn't call you that."

"I'm not a prostitute either."

"I didn't call you that, either."

I glared. "You think you can just waltz in here and demand I have sex with you?"

"I wasn't demanding, Ally," he began. "It was more of a... suggestion."

"Look," I said, rubbing my temples. "I'll have your money by tommorow."

"I somehow doubt that," He said, frowning.

I walked over to the door, holding it open for him.

He smirked, pulling out a small business card from his back pocket and handing it to me. I childishly kept my arms folded, not taking it from him, and his smile became wider, and he left the card on my table. "Call me when you have the rent. Tommorow." He said, walking out the door.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long.**

**Please review, and I'll update sooner this time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heads or Tails**

* * *

I felt strangely nauseous, as I listened to the dialing tone.

After prying myself out of my foetal position on the floor, I had picked up the card Austin had left, only to stare at it for a little over an hour.

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that I had plucked up the courage to grab my cell and call him.

I had told him I would have the money by tommorow - but we had both known that that was a lie.

It angered me to realize the situation he had me in.

Sex or Eviction.

Some people would jump at the chance. Austin was quite possibly the sexiest man I had seen in a long time. And he _wanted _me, to top it all off. But I couldn't help feeling like a common whore, selling myself like this to stay in my house.

Austin picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Austin?"

"Speaking."

"It's... It's Ally."

I could almost hear the smile in his voice as he said, "That was fast."

"Yeah." My voice was stiff. "I wanted to talk to you about what we discussed before..."

"And what was that?"

I scowled. "You know..."

"No, I don't think I do."

I sighed as he forced me to say the words. "About alternative payment methods."

He didn't reply, waiting for me to say more.

"I just want to know... what I'd be expected to do..."

"It's not much fun if it's planned," He told me, his voice teasing.

"Please," I sounded pathetic as I begged. "I just want to know... What I'd have to do. How much of my rent will be gone if I go through with this?"

"That depends on how much you let me do to you."

I swallowed, my heart starting to race.

"Apartment 8C, tommorow - well today, in the evening," He told me. "Bring a months rent or an overnight bag. Your choice."

He hung up then.

* * *

I stopped outside his door, breathing deeply.

His apartment was quite far from mine - on the very top floor, in a fancy, exclusive area. It was to be expected, I guessed, since his dad owned the apartments and all.

I had deliberated for most of the day on what to wear.

I had tried to tell myself it wouldn't matter, since within a few minutes of me stepping into his apartment, it was going to be on the floor anyway, but I still worried.

I had decided on black leggings and a sleeveless tank top.

Not too slutty and not too modest either.

I knocked three times.

He made me wait quite a while before coming to the door, which only annoyed me further.

I was close to walking away, when he opened the door, smirking at my annoyed expression.

"Hi." He said, folding his arms.

"Just let me in," I replied, not looking at him.

I heard him chuckle once, and then open the door wider so I could come in.

His apartment was nice. but then again I guessed that should've been expected, you know, what with his father owning the building and all.

"What..Ex exactly will I be expected to do here?" I whispered, looking around, at the gleaming marble counters and the tidy, soft carpet and a door that looked like it led to a bedroom...

"Like I said before, Ally... It's not much fun if its planned."

"it's not supposed to be fun," I snapped. "This is a business deal, Austin - nothing more nothing less."

"Aw, c'mon, Ally," I gave him a steely glare. "Miss Dawson," he corrected himself. "Don't pretend you're not gonna enjoy this."

"Who says I'm pretending?"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the sink, getting a glass of water. I took deep breaths.

I was trying my best, trying to let him know just how scared I was, but the one thing that frightened me above all was his words. He was so sure I was going to like this twisted agreement we had. In other words, he was confident that he could make me...

My deep breaths suddenly grew more laboured.

And another thing - he still hadn't told me exactly what he wanted from me. Sex, obviously, but I needed to make sure that was all. I couldn't bear it if I slept with him, and then he refused to pay my rent because I hadn't done what he'd wanted me to or satisfied him or whatever.

"What're you thinking about?" I suddenly heard him ask. I realised he'd been watching me the whole time. I didn't answer, just looked at him, my finger twirling a lock off hair around it.

"You need to tell what I have to do... I need to know,"

He rolled his eyes, and started a slow walk towards me. When he was standing right on front of me, he took my hand.

"No," I muttered, trying to pull my hand away. "Don't... Don't touch me. Just tell me what I want to know." My voice rose at the end, and I stepped away from him.

He rolled his eyes, grabbing my arm again.

"Listen," he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "it's adorable, the way you think you're in control here. But the fact is... Well, Ally, you're not."

I chewed on my lower lip, and his grip tightened on my arm.

And then he leaned down and crushed his lips to mine. I didn't respond at first.

I had planned not to respond. Too remain motionless, until he was done. He might not have liked it, but it was only way I could hold on to the last few shreds of dignity I had left.

I wanted to laugh at myself now. Who the hell was I kidding?

Austin was most likely the sexiest guy I had ever laid eyes on, and he obviously knew what he was doing.

My breath came in a loud gasp, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my toes and pulling him closer to me.

I heard him chuckle cockily at my reaction, but it only turned me on even more.

As he lifted me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, I could feel him right where I needed him.

And suddenly I didn't care how wrong this was.

His hands roamed around my waist, and eventually slipped into my leggings, feeling me through my panties.

"Are you wet for me, Ally?" He asked, his voice very husky.

All I could do was moan in reply.

I was feeling things I didn't think I had ever felt before. Don't get me wrong I was no virgin. But it seemed that the guys I had been with before Austin had been concentrating on their pleasure more than mine.

I hadn't noticed at the time. I had thought that that was the way it was meant to be done. I had thought that all girls faked their orgasms the way I faked mine. Obviously, with Austin, that was not going to be the case.

I was already very close, feeling myself getting nearer to the edge with each moan, every kiss, every time he pressed his hardened cock into me, every time he stroked a finger over my swollen clit through my panties.

I was so close and we were both still fully clothed.

Suddenly, he was moving, but I honestly didn't care where we were going. I realised, though, that we were in his bedroom as he set me on his bed, his lips still moving roughly against mine.

His hands yanked my shirt out if the way, unclasping my bra, teasing my nipples with his tongue.

I couldn't stop the helpless whimper that escaped me after that. He seemed to like that, though. He moaned loudly, looking at me, his dark eyes seeming even darker.

My leggings and panties were on the floor soon after that, and I was underneath him, and his lips were on mine again. He trailed a hand down my stomach, going lower, and then tracing two fingers up and down my slit feeling how wet I was.

"Fuck, Ally," he moaned, pushing two fingers into my. My mouth opened, and I arched my back off the bed as I let out a silent scream. He didn't stop, pumping his fingers in and out of me, using his thumb to stroke my clit.

"OhmyGod," I moaned, gripping the sheets as it all nearly became too much. He watched me as I came for him, his eyes trailing over my body.

As I came, I screamed, my eyes shut, my back and suddenly, with any warning, he was kneeling in front of me, his tongue swirling around my clit, and his fingers twisting and curling inside of me, and I screamed his name.

When I had calmed down, he looked at me. "Nice," he commented.

I blushed, looking away from him.

I has just broken every promise I had made to myself.

"Am I done?" I asked hopefully, wishing he'd let me go home and start the long process of forgetting this whole thing.

There was a part of me that didn't want to leave, though. I could still feel the muscles in my stomach clenching, my legs shaking, from the aftershocks of the orgasm he'd just given me.

"No, you're not done," he said, smirking. Cocky about the fact that he'd made me come even though I had been determined not to, I guessed. "I'm not finished with you just yet,"

"What else do you want from me?" I muttered, but the answer was pretty obvious.

"I want to see you do that again," he said and I guessed he was talking about me cumming. "I want to hear you moan my name again," he said, and I felt myself blushing. "I want to fuck you. And I want your lips wrapped around my cock."

I gulped.

"What if I say no?" I whispered, looking at the floor.

"You won't," he said confidently. I looked at him, about to argue, but then realised that he was right. I gulped again.

A few seconds of silence passed, and a sudden wave of bravery washed over me.

"How do you want me first?" I asked, turning to look him in the eye. "On my knees or on my back?"

* * *

**Do you want me to continue the sex scene? Or just skip to the morning after? **

**thanks for reading - feel free to tell me what parts you liked/didn't like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heads or Tails**

* * *

"How do you want me first? On my knees or on my back?"

He raised his eyebrows at my sudden change in attitude, and then he leaned towards me, kissing me again, rougher than before.

**Austin:**

She was killing me.

Albeit slowly, but she was doing it anyway.

She was so sexy. But at the same time, behind the whole sarcastic, tough exterior she was so innocent.

I wanted to fuck the innocence right out of her.

The age old question; "On my knees or on my back?" but when she said it... It was enough to make any man sexually insane.

Feeling her beneath me now, feeling her writhing and hearing her soft, pathetic whimpers reminded me why I was doing this. I'd known ever since I'd watched her move into her apartment that I had to have her.

I sucked along her neck, and then bit down hard. Her consequent gasp pushed her breasts against me, and I let out a near animalistic growl.

She tore at the buttons on my shirt with a speed that made me chuckle, and soon it was on the floor. I pulled away to look at her and immediately hands were at the buckle of my belt. She pulled it through the loop and threw it onto the floor.

I did the rest, pulling down my zipper at the same time that my lips moved back to hers. Her tongue swirled against mine and I knew then that she wanted this as much as I did - if not more.

As soon as my jeans were gone, I flipped us over so that she was sitting straddling my lap. She immediately ground herself into my cock, the only thong separating us now being the thin material of my boxers.

I could feel her through them, her moist heat.

"Why don't you get on your knees," I told her, nibbling her bottom lip, "and I'll show you what that pretty mouth of yours is for."

A small, helpless mewling sound escaped her lips, and I felt a fresh gush of wetness saturating my boxers even more.

So she liked it when I talked dirty. Interesting...

Ally slid to her knees, hooked her finger in the waistband if my boxers and then pulled them down. I kicked them off.

Her eyes widened a little, and her tongue darted over her lips when she saw my length.

I tried not to let that inflate my ego.

"If I told you I didn't want to do this..." She paused, and looked at me, her lips inches away from my throbbing cock, so I could feel every single breath, "what would you do?"

"I don't know," I told her, and then my hand moved to her hair. I twisted sexier all locks into my hand and held it in my fist, and I pulled her head forward so that her lips brushed against the head of my cock. "Probably this," I stifled a moan.

"Now open your mouth like a good girl."

She gasped, trying to break the hold I had on her, and then gave up.

Ally opened her mouth obediently, her tongue swirling around the head. I hissed in pleasure, at the same time that she traced her fingertips from the base of my cock to the tip.

She seemed to forget her reluctance then, opening her mouth wider, sucking me hard, her tongue still playing with the head.

I loosened my grip on her hair, instead absentmindedly stroking it, pushing it out if her face every so often.

But she was still too tentative, too cautious for my liking.

"Come on, Ally," I teased, you can do better than that, can't you?" Her eyes shot up to mine, and she glared.

All of a sudden, she was squeezing the base, taking more of me into her mouth, sucking wholeheartedly. I felt myself hit the back of her throat, and, to my surprise, she didn't gag.

I knew I was very close, but I really didn't want to tell her stop yet. She had a very talented mouth, and I showed my opinion physically with the gasps and moans I could no longer control.

Somehow, though, I dredged up the willpower to push her away. As I did so, a drop of my precum slid from the tip of her finger down to her wrist. Catching my eye, she sucked it off, licking her lips when she was done.

"Fuck, I mumbled at the same time that I pulled her up, crashing my lips against hers.

She let out a needy whine, her arms around my neck, her dripping pussy sliding against my cock.

"Austin..." She whined, and I remembered how much I loved hearing her say my name... And I also decided that I wanted to hear her scream it.

And then I remembered; the condom.

Fuck. I really didn't want to use one right now. The way she was rubbing against me... It wouldn't feel half as good wearing a condom.

So I just flipped us over asked her; "You're protected, right?"

She nodded impatiently, arching herself towards me. "I've been on The Pill for two years,"

That was enough for me. I thrust into her, watching her breathing stop, and her back arch as I did so.

Fuck.

Warm. Wet. Tight. Fuck.

I pulled put of her, and thrust into her again; slowly this time. I wanted her to remember this. To remember every single inch of me filling her.

"Austin," she gasped, her nails scratching along my back.

It wasn't enough.

"Come on, Ally," I teased, "you can do better than that,"

I pulled out fast, filling her again within the same second. I brought a finger to where we were joined, stroking her clit.

Her breathing became erratic, and she bit down hard on her bottom lip in an effort not to scream. I rolled my eyes.

I leaned down, kissing her lips softly. "Don't bite your lip," I scolded her. "I want to do that."

She gasped, and then screamed. Her erratic breaths turning into gasps. "Austin," she moaned, "_Austin!_"

She started to cum, her inner walls tightening around me in a way that I came, too.

She lay limp on my bed, and so did I after a while, our tired pants being the only sounds in the room.

"I should...go," she mumbled, making no move to leave.

In about a minute, she was asleep. I smiled, pulling the duvet our from under her and using it to cover her. I lay down beside her, falling asleep, too.

* * *

**So any parts you particularly liked or didn't like?**

**I continued the sexiness because most of you wanted me to...**

**Some of you are are requesting that Austin and Ally be nicer to each other, but let's not forget the fact that they are basically two strangers.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heads or Tails**

* * *

When I woke up, I rolled over in bed, worrying about my rent like I did every day as I woke.

But then I felt a warm arm around me, and I gasped, sitting up.

And then I remembered.

Austin lay on his back, asleep, and I remembered everything.

I hurriedly looked around for my clothes. As I moved, I could feel that I ached... Everywhere.

My knees were sore from kneeling for too long, my legs ached, my thighs, my arms...

I moved slowly, as to not wake him up I didn't need a confrontation. My rent was paid up till date, and all I had to do now was find out how to pay next months rent.

This could never happen again.

I had been so sure that I'd have the willpower to resist him, but the memories of last night were strong in my head, and I knew that I had basically whored myself out for him.

Never again.

I clasped my bra when I found it, dangling from his bedroom doorknob, and I picked my tank top off of the floor, slipping it over my head.

The only thing left were my leggings and underwear.

I found the leggings, on his desk, but I couldn't see my panties anywhere

I grew into a panic. I didn't want Austin to wake up and see me like this. Okay, he'd see me naked before, but that was under entirely different circumstances.

"Looking for these?" I whirled around towards the voice, and Austin was awake, in bed, dangling my panties in the air.

I rushed towards him. "Give them back,"

"I don't think I will."

I grit my teeth. "Give them back now."

"Maybe if you ask nicely."

"I'm not going to ask nicely! They're mine."

"Not for long, if you keep up with this attitude."

I took a deep breath. I had no choice. There was no way I was putting my leggings on without putting underwear on first.

"Please," I muttered.

He flung the underwear at me. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Look," I said, getting fully dressed, "you can just send me a letter, or whatever when my rents payed. I'll pay you again next month. In cash," I emphasised.

He rolled his eyes. "Cash, huh? I somehow doubt that, considering you work at the Pastry Hut.

"How do you know where I work?" I demanded, dressed now.

"You're my tenant, Ally," he said, his eyes trailing over my clothes body, "I know everything about you... Even the things you don't want me to know."

I took a deep breath and met his gaze. "I doubt that."

He looked at me closely, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, yeah?"

"Y-yeah," I took another deep breath, cursing myself for stammering.

He folded his arms. "Your parents name's are Lester and Tawny. You're twenty-two years old, and you were born in New York. You went to Marino High School. You also went to U.S.C. You dropped out after a year, because you wanted to focus on music. When the music thing didn't work out, you moved out of your parents house and into your apartment, and you got a job at the Pastry Hut."

I gulped. He continued.

"You've lived in your apartment for a year and a half. You moved in to prove to your patents that you could do something for yourself. You're a natural brunette ... You're stubborn. You're tough. You don't like to be seen as weak." He paused, and then continued.

"You like being taken care of. You like when someone else us in charge, though you don't admit it. You're scared. You don't want to be evicted. And as much as you try to deny it, you and I both know you're gonna end up here again next month, asking me to pay your rent again."

I was shaking by now.

I didn't know what the hell I'd gotten myself into. Austin was... Something else. Really. I didn't know what to make if him. He was spontaneous, commanding, and... And so, so sexy.

That combination scared me.

I shivered. He smiled.

I walked backwards, stumbling a lot, and his smile became wider.

I turned quickly, and literally ran away.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Asked Trish, my best friend and co worker.

I had been working for about eight hours, and it was only two O'clock. Dallas, our manager insisted on keeping the store open 24/7, even though we got a minimal amount of customers, and no one ever came in to buy cakes at 3 a.m., but whatever.

I winced. I had seen her missed calls on my mobile when I got home from Austin's yesterday. "Out," I responded vaguely, bringing an order to a table. It was stupid of me to not have pre-planned an excuse - when Trish wanted to know something, especially when others didn't want her to know that 'something', she always found a way of finding out.

"Where?" She asked.

"Oh, you know... I did some shopping... Groceries, ya know. Stuff like that."

"You did grocery shopping all night?"

Trish could be a detective. Seriously. I sighed. "Okay, I spent the night at a friends house," I whispered, pulling myself up onto a stool to sit at the counter.

Trish looked at me closely, then squealed loudly. I grabbed her arm, "Shhhh," I hushed her, "Its really not that exciting."

"Yes it is. This "friend". It's a guy, isn't it?"

I shook my head frantically, panicking.

"No! It's not a guy!"

"Ooh, Ally got laid-"

"Shut up!" I hissed, putting my hand over her mouth. A small group of teenage girls turned to stare at us. I grabbed Trish's arm and pulled her into the staff room.

"Don't bother trying to deny it," she said, once we were in the room.

I sighed, "Okay, okay... " I paused, and then decided to tell her the truth. It was killing me, not being able to tell anyone what was going on. "I slept with him. But... I didn't do it because I wanted to..."

Her eyes widened. "He raped you?"

I shook my head frantically. "No! No, he didn't... I did it because... Well, you know I've been struggling to pay my rent. He offered to pay it off for me if I... You know."

Trish's eyes were still wide. "Ate you sure this is legit?" I nodded.

"Definitely. He... Kind of owns the apartment I live in."

"You fucked your landlord?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah..."

Trish shook her head in disbelief. "Well, damn, Ally. Is he hot?"

I nodded. "Very,"

"Is he any good?"

"At what?"

"At making lasagne," Trish scoffed. "In bed, duh,"

I nodded again.

"Whoa. What's this guys name?"

"Austin. Austin Moon."

Trish gasped. "Austin Moon, son of Mike Moon?"

"No, the other one," I scoffed.

"Holy shit. He's one sexy piece of ass, Ally. And filthy rich, too,"

I sighed. "I know, I know. But I don't care about all that - my rent is paid up till date, and I'm never sleeping with him again."

"Yeah? How are you gonna pay next months rent?"

Ill work extra hours, do overtime-"

"You're already doing that. Fave it, Ally , you can't afford to pay rent. You two are gonna end up fucking again."

"No we're not!" I gasped. "You have no idea how I feel right now. Like a prostitute. We can't do this every month-"

"You won't have to, 'cause you'll fall in love, and then he'll pay your rent forever and ever..."

I cracked up laughing. "You're delusional."

"Ladies," came a voice from behind us suddenly. We turned around. It was Dallas, our manager. "I'm sure you're having fun, but if I have to remind you once more to chat in your own time, you're both fired.

Did I mention I hated him? Cause I do.

Dallas gave me a creepy leer as I walked out. I shuddered , then went back to work.

* * *

At the end of the month, I was close to crawling back into the foetal position I used to find myself in so often.

I was still broke, pretty much, even after all that hard work.

Just like Austin predicted.

My phone vibrated, and I somehow found the will to look at the screen. A text from Austin; just two words: Call me


	6. Chapter 6

**Heads or Tails**

* * *

I was curled up into a ball, lying on my side, on my bed.

My cell was on the floor. I had thought the whole "out of sight, out of mind" principle would apply here, but I found myself thinking about his text more, now that I wasn't staring at my phone screen anymore.

He'd known I'd end up coming back to him, the smug bastard.

I sighed. I checked the time on the clock beside my bed; the green numbers read 3:16 a.m.

I couldn't delay it anymore, unfortunately.

It wasn't that I didn't want to sleep with him... It was just that I didn't want to do it under these circumstances.

I reached down so the upper half of my body was dangling off my bed, looking for my phone.

I picked it up, and opened the text from him again. Two words; Call me.

So I did.

I dialled his number with shaky fingers, trying -failing- to call myself down.

With a little luck, he would be asleep. It was three in the morning, after all.

He picked up on the fourth ring. "Yeah?" Came his voice, huskier than usual.

"Um, hi,"

I could hear a smile in his voice. "Ally?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied, chewing on my bottom lip.

"So. Any particular reason you called?" I scowled.

"Because you told me to,"

"So now you've decided to start doing as I say?"

I didn't reply. He chuckled quietly.

"Have you decided to come back here, or is the dream still alive?" He asked.

The dream - my dream that I'd never have to go thorough with this again - was long dead.

"If I decide to do this... To... To sleep with you again... You'll pay my rent for this month."

"That's correct."

"And if I don't..."

"If you can't find a way to pay your rent, Ally, I'll have to evict you."

"What if I report you?"

His voice was amused, and not at all panicked the way I wanted him to be. "And who would you report me to?"

"The police?" I hated myself for sounding so unsure.

"Yeah? And what would be your reason for reporting me?"

"You're threatening to evict me if I don't have sex with you."

"We've been over this, Ally. I'm only going to evict you if you don't pay your rent. And I'm offering to help you pay it. And as for me fucking you... Well, I didn't do anything to you that you didn't want."

He was right, and he knew it.

I sighed. "Okay. Okay, I'll be there tomorrow. Well. Later today."

"What stops you from coming over now?"

My body let me down, big time, but I couldn't stop the sudden rush of heat as I ran through the memories of last time...

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Make it five. Hurry, Ally."

Then he hung up.

* * *

**Austin: **

I told her to fucking hurry.

Apparently, she wasn't doing that. How long did it take to get a lift up to the eighteenth floor?

Not very fucking long.

To say I was frustrated would be somewhat of an understatement.

And she was keeping me waiting.

I took a deep breath, chugging down the half bottle of beer in my hand.

A loud knock came at the door.

I smiled, abandoning the beer on the counter, going to get the door.

I opened the door, and there she was, in a tight tank top and tiny little shorts.

"You're late," I told her, raising my eyebrows.

"You're an idiot," she retorted, folding her arms.

I smiled. I couldn't help it. When she was angry, it was adorable. Like a discontented kitten.

She scoffed and pushed past me, into my apartment. I shut the door.

"Look," she said, taking a step towards me. "I didn't come here to talk, so-"

She never got to finish what she was saying. In an instant, I was I'm front of her, and her lips were crushed against mine. She protested feebly - for about five seconds.

And Ally started to respond, wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing herself against me in a way that made me wonder how I'd gone so long without her.

My lips trailed down her jaw, to her neck. I sucked gently, and then bit down hard, and she let out that helpless little whimper that had haunted my dreams for weeks.

I ground myself into her, as she tugged at my belt. "Austin - off," She gasped, her voice breathy.

Even as she kissed me, it was obvious that she didn't want to do this; that she wished she wasn't here right now.

"I'll make you a deal, Ally," I told her, making my way into my room.

"You - did that - already," She gasped, her breath hitching. "And look where it's got us,"

I reached under her cami - she wasn't wearing a bra.

Holy fuck...

I rubbed my thumb over her nipple, then pinched and pulled. "Hear me out," I muttered.

"I'll pay your rent for the rest of the year - and you won't have to sleep with me to get it."

She looked at me, her eyes wide. "Keep talking," she managed to say.

"If you moan, or scream, or make any indication that you're enjoying this three times, then we'll continue this. If you don't... Then like I said, I'll pay your rent for the year."

She looked her me. "Three times?" She paused and squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip as I took her nipples and squeezed it between my thumb and forefinger. "No," she gasped, "no dice. How about we increase it to five?"

I smirked. "Why?" I watched her wedge her teeth into her bottom lip as I slid her shorts down. "Don't think you can handle it?"

She didn't reply, and took a deep breath through her mouth. "I c-can,"

"Four times," I told her.

She sighed and nodded. "Fine,"

I ducked my head, taking my nipple in between her teeth and tugging. She let out a low moan. I smirked. "That's one, Ally,"

"Shit." I heard her say through her teeth.

I slid my hand down her stomach, teasing her swollen clit through the fabric of her panties. She whimpered softly. "That's two,"

I pulled her panties down, kissing down her stomach, down to her wet heat. I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked. She was breathing heavily, trying to keep quiet. Ally tasted like no other girl I'd tasted before, and the taste did things to me.

She arched her back and cried out, her hands running through my hair.

"Three," I told her.

"Fuck."

I pulled the belt out of my jeans, discarding the jeans somewhere, and thrust into her. She screamed, crying out my name. "That's four, Ally,"

She met my gaze. "Shut up and fuck me,"

I laughed, pulling out of her and filling her again.

Ally was quickly becoming my addiction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heads or Tails**

* * *

**Austin:**

As I slept, I dreamt. Not about anything of particular importance, but one dream stood out from the rest.

I couldn't see, couldn't hear, all I could feel was an insane amount of pleasure.

The dream surprised me. I'd had wet dreams before, of course, but none of them were this intense.

And also, the last time I had one had been when I was nineteen.

I wanted to open my eyes, and find out why it felt so... Vivid.

But the familiar pleasurable sensation of someone sucking on the head of my cock made me keep my eyes shut.

Eventually, I couldn't take it any more. I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was Allys head, bobbing up and down between my legs.

Well, that explained that...

I laughed quietly and she saw I was awake and looked up at me.

"Hey," she whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. When she saw that I was about to question her actions, she wrapped her hand firmly around the base of my shaft, and squeezed, pulling upwards.

It worked. I immediately forgot whatever it was that I had been about to say, moans, instead of words coming out of my mouth

"Fuck," I hissed, my hands going to her hair.

She looked up at me, our eyes meeting, as she stuck out her tongue and swirled it along my length.

All of a sudden, I didn't care why she was doing this - for now.

I titled her head up to look at me. "On your knees," I ordered.

She obliged without so much as rolling her eyes.

**Ally:**

I did as Austin said, dropping to my knees, while he stood in front of me.

Unexpectedly, he dropped pillow into the floor for me to kneel on. I looked at him, surprised.

"You said before... That your knees hurt afterward..."

I blinked, kneeling on the pillow. Since when did he care whether I was hurt or not?

"Thanks," I whispered, taking his length in my hands and shaking my head as if trying to empty it.

Well. My head must already be pretty empty for me to be doing this.

Voluntarily.

With absolutely no gain. I was just doing this because I wanted to do it.

What the hell was wrong with me?

It became obvious that Austin was close after awhile.

The weird thing, the thing that disturbed me was that I _wanted _to make him cum.

I wanted to make him feel good, like he'd done to me...

I took a deep breath, trying to clear my head again.

It was useless to think about these things now. My bitchy conscious would no doubt dredge up these memories so I could cry about them later, when I was alone.

But for now, Austin's hands were tangled into my hair, and he was biting his lip in that way that he did when he was close.

I licked along the underside of his cock, then squeezed his base, taking what I could fit into my mouth.

_Holy shit, I really am a prostitute._

He came with a loud moan, and a stream of curses, my name mixed in with them.

I swallowed, like a good little slut, milking him with my hand.

He sat back on the bed when I was done, breathing heavily. I knelt on the edge, looking down.

"Why?" He asked after a little while, looking at me.

I shrugged. "Why not?" I mumble, still not looking at him.

Did he have to ask questions?

"Ally," he said sternly. I sighed.

"I don't know... I've already pretty much sold my body to you. It's really go big or go at this point."

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You haven't _sold _your body to me, Ally."

"Feels like I have," I sighed, getting up. He watched as I searched for my clothes. I turned around to get my panties, which were on the floor, when suddenly felt him behind me, his lips on my neck.

I gasped in shock, dropping the underwear. "You didn't think I'd let you go, did you?"

I gulped, trying to find it in me to tell him no.

I couldn't...

He turned me around to face him, his hand trailing down my side, to my centre, stroking my slit.

I gasped, and my knees seemed to turn to jelly in the way the usually did when Austin touched me.

"I-" I moaned. "Austin, I can't - stay, I need to get to w-work," Even as I said the words, they sounded unconvincing.

Austin pushed two fingers into me, laying me down on his bed.

He curled his fingers, and I screamed. I couldn't help it.

Thinking that I could last without making any sounds last night was really stupid of me.

"What was that, Ally?" He asked, using his thumb to stroke my clit.

I let out a pathetic whimper. This wasn't fair. _He _wasn't fair.

I couldn't even remember my reason for wanting to leave, and he knew it.

He laughed and pulled his fingers out of me, and positioned himself to fill me.

I gasped, and arched my back as soon as he was inside me.

I would never have enough of this. Never, never, never.

* * *

Trish watched me closely all day at work. I told myself that I was just being paranoid. She couldn't know that I'd slept with him again. It wasn't possible...

"You fucked him again, didn't you?"

"Shhh!" I hissed, looking around to see of anyone heard. "Of course I didn't-"

"Bullshit," She said, folding her arms.

I sighed, looking down. "You can tell?"

"Yep."

"Is it obvious?"

"Well, you're sporting that post-orgasm glow, and you look happier, and you've had this shit eating grin on your face like all day so yeah it's kinda clear that you got laid."

I sighed, looking around to see if Dallas was around to screech at us for not working, and then I pulled Trish into the break room.

"Trish, I'm freaking out."

She sighed. "Is this about you 'not wanting to feel like a whore'? Because, trust me, honey, you're not. And you have an extra bonus - he's hot. Besides, you're only doing this to pay your rent."

I winced. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about," I took a deep breath, and then it all came out in a rush, "Last night , I had sex to get the rent paid, but then this morning, we did it again, like, just for the fun of it, and that really scares me,"

She blinked. "Whoa."

I nodded, biting my lip. "I know."

"Well, if he's as good as you say... I don't really blame you for wanting more,"

"Really?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Really. It's probably just your inner, repressed slut acting."

I smacked her arm, laughing. "It's weird. It's like I want to do it, but I don't want to do it," I sighed.

She rolled her eyes. "We both know you're gonna end up doing this again."

I nodded sadly. "I know..."

"Maybe you should think about asking your parents for help,"

I shook my head frantically. "Oh hell no. When I dropped out of college, they predicted that I'd end up coming to them, asking for money. Hell no."

Trish thought for a moment. "So what type of a person is he? Like, during sex?"

I blushed. Trish was nothing if not straightforward. "Well... Kind of rough, but caring at the same time,"

I remembered how he'd made me kneel on the pillow so I wouldn't hurt myself, but also how, within minutes, he'd had me pinned to the bed, and was making me cum against my will.

Trish nodded. "Good combination," she remarked, then sighed and turned to the door. "Now lets get out of here before Dallas notices we're gone."


	8. Chapter 8

**Heads or Tails**

* * *

Work was a tedious bore as always.

Between the stroppy teens getting pissed when their order was late, the male attention I got from my short uniform dress, and Dallas' incessant flirting, I could just about die.

The worst part? Austin.

I couldn't stop thinking about Austin.

Just remembering how he felt inside me was enough to make me weak at the knees.

"You're thinking about him again," Trish said for the tenth time on an hour. I sighed.

"How can you even tell?"

Your eyes look all glazed over, and your mouth practically hangs open." she patted my jaw, lifting a tray, "Not a good look, sweetie,"

I sighed again, and she held up one finger to indicate that she's b back, then went to go deliver an order.

My thoughts drifted away again... Back to last night.

I loved it when he showed he cared about me, of course I did, but I also liked it when he was rough with me, if that makes any sense.

I chewed on my bottom lip, and remembered how it'd felt to be pinned down, his erection against my stomach, totally at his mercy...

"You're thinking about him again," Trish sighed.

I groaned. "I know, I know. I can't help it."

Trish giggled. "What exactly are you thinking about?"

I sighed. "Last night,"

She tilted her head to the side, looking at me curiously. "Do you really want him that way?"

"Yes!" I sighed, my frustration coming through. The amount of times I'd had to squeeze my thighs together to ease the dull ache in between my legs was uncountable.

"Then go. Go get him."

I sighed again. "Thanks, Trish, and I wish I could, but I want him _now _and I still have, like, six hours left of my shift and-"

"I'll cover you," She told me. "Just go."

I stared at her. "Really?" I gasped. "You'd do that?"

Let me tell you something: Trish _hated _working.

"Yes, I'd do that. Now get out of here." I hugged her, and then grabbed my bag, beginning the short walk towards my apartment.

* * *

I knocked on his door, forcing myself not to be a coward and run away.

I was shocked at my actions.

Ally Dawson was sleeping with her landlord.

If anyone ever told me that I'd end up doing this five years ago, I would have laughed in their faces.

He opened his door, looking surprised and then amused when he saw me.

Austin was shirtless. That alone did things to me.

All he wore were a pair of dark blue boxers, that weren't exactly loose, if you know what I mean. I shivered.

"Aren't you meant to be at work?" He wondered.

"I took a day off." I lied. No need to tell him exactly how pathetic I was.

"You're wearing your work uniform," he told me, smirking.

I looked down, and I was. Dammit.

The dress was very tight and short, because of the fact that when I bought it, I was about 19, and sickly thin from the stress and worry of not being able to make a living from myself. But,over the years, I had filled out a little, to a healthier weight, and never bothered to buy a bigger size.

Austin's eyes trailed appreciatively over my legs, mostly revealed, over my stomach, past my cleavage, up to my face.

"So." He said, folding his arms and leaning against the open door. "Any particular reason why you're here?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know why,"

He grinned. "Couldn't stop thinking about me at work?"

"No," I scoffed, then paused. "I mean... Yes?"

Austin's grin widened. "Why are you here, Ally? What do you want?"

I looked down. "You know what I want,"

"Mmm... Maybe," he allowed, coming closer to me and tilting my head upwards so I was looking at him. "But I want to hear you say it."

I took a deep breath. "I want you." I whispered, biting my bottom lip. He leaned down to kiss me.

"You have me, Ally. I'm here." He said, resting his forehead against mine, his lips out of my reach.

"You know what I mean..." I said, my breathing getting heavier.

"I don't think I do."

He turned us around so I was against the wall beside the door to his apartment, and leaned down, kissing my neck. I gasped, my hands going to his hair.

"Austin..." I whined.

"I already told you, Ally... Tell me what you want - and you can have it."

His hand pushed open his apartments door, pushing me inside. His hands trailed along my sides, up my dress, teasing me through my panties, going back to my sides...

He was driving me crazy, and he knew it.

"Please," I gasped, pressing myself against him. I was against his kitchen counter, and honestly, I couldn't care less where we did this.

"What was that?" He asked, and I felt his smile against my lips.

"Austin - no more teasing, I need..." I gulped before I could say it, painfully shy as alway.

I pulled at his boxers, stroking him through them, and he moaned, loudly.

While we was distracted, I pulled the boxers down, stroking his length with my hand.

He sighed. "Turn around." He ordered, and I obliged, turning so the upper half of my body was resting over his cold, marble counter, spreading my legs for him as I did so.

I felt the head of his cock, stroking along my slit, teasing my clit, and not entering me.

"Please," I begged again, my eyes squeezed shut in pleasurable agony.

"Nuh-uh," he whispered. "Please, what?"

I was way past shy now. "Fuck me, Austin. _Please_. I _need_ it,"

I heard him laugh quietly, then thrust into me.

"Fuck, Ally," he moaned, pulling out of me, then thrusting back into me again.

I almost couldn't speak, apart from the helpless moans and screams that came every so often.

And, as I felt his inside of me, I felt better.

I didn't know of it was because it was him I was doing this with or if I would feel just as satisfied if I had sex with just anyone.

But then I remembered that Austin is the only person I had ever been with that had actually been able - or had cared enough to actually make me cum, and I knew it was the former.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heads or Tails**

* * *

A few minutes later, I was laying on his couch, waiting for my breathing to slow down.

Austin had pulled his boxers on again, and sat next to me.

I felt as if I should leave - I should go back to work.

But Trish did say she'd cover for me for the whole day...

I settled down next to him, and Austin turned on a movie. Within the first three minutes, someone got shot and another got beheaded

I yelped and covered my eyes. Austin laughed.

"Don't be a baby," he muttered, still laughing.

I held my hand out. "Give me the remote - I don't want to watch this,"

"Too bad."

"Austin!"

"Ally!" he said, mimicking me.

I noticed that he seemed to be having a hard time keeping his eyes on my face. I sighed, and leaned down, picking my underwear off the floor.

He took the lacy materials out of my hand, throwing it into a corner of the room.

"You're so pushy," I grumbled.

He chuckled. "You love it."

Strangely enough, I did. It made me feel safe. Taken care of.

"How come you get to wear underwear and I don't?"

He smirked, and his hand trailed across my stomach, higher, pressing his fingertips along the underside of my breast, then pinching my nipple. I moaned loudly, despite myself.

"That would be kind of hard to do with underwear on, wouldn't it?"

I sighed, defeated.

Not totally defeated, though. When he wasn't looking, I clambered over him, grabbing the remote, and flicking through the channels before he could react.

He grabbed at the remote, and I rolled over onto my stomach, still flicking through the channels.

Austin's hands dug into my sides, tickling me. I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to control my laughter, and failed quickly, rolling back onto my back again, giggling helplessly.

"Stop it!" I pleaded, laughing hysterically, trying to push him away and hold onto the remote at the same time.

He grinned, his hair flopping into his face, his fingers trailing under my arms, tickling me relentlessly.

"You gonna give me that remote, Ally?" He asked.

"N-no!" I spluttered, my pride getting the better of me.

I tried to fight back, pushing him away, and eventually, bu using all the strength I had, I somehow ended up on top of him. I tried my best to hold my position there, grabbing his hands and pinning them to the couch beneath him, breathing heavily, the remote safely hidden behind me.

"You know I could fight you off, if I wanted to?" He said, raising his eyebrows. I looked at him.

"So why don't you?"

He smirked, and looked a little lower, and I realized that with our current position, I was straddling him, and my breasts were practically in his face.

I blushed, and started to move away, but he stopped me, pulling me even closer to him so that we were face to face.

I felt my bare chest against his, and the feeling did things to me.

I blinked, staring into his eyes. "Hey," I muttered.

He grinned. "Hi,"

My eyes darted to his lips and back. He laughed, and pressed his lips to mine. I sighed, and as we kissed, it was like I was getting some kind of release that I didn't know I had been seeking.

I rocked my hips against his, my hand trailing over his chest, down to his boxers.

A small voice in the back of my head reminded me how stupid I was being.

I was acting like some kind of sex addict.

I sighed, and started to pull away, ignoring the throbbing ache between my legs.

"Austin, I can't..."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

I shrugged, looking down. "I just can't. Lets just... watch T.V., or something."

**Austin:**

She thought she was going to get me all ready for her, and then just leave me hanging?

No.

Hell no.

I knew her problem: She didn't want to feel like she was being used for sex.

But... It felt weird to say it, but I wanted her around for more than that.

Ally sat back on the couch, staring at the T.V. screen. She didn't even notice that the movie she was pretending to watch was in Spanish.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me again.

Her eyes widened in the way that they did when she was scared. "I'll make you a deal," I murmured, hungrily kissing her neck.

She gasped, and her eyes flickered shut. "No, Austin... No deals," She feebly pushed me away - with about as much force as a drifting feather.

"Hear me out," I muttered.

"N-" She started to say. I circled her nipple with my tongue, then finally latched onto it and sucked. Hard.

The resulting cry from her was enough to not make my boxers fit me anymore.

"If you moan... or scream, or make any sounds that indicate that you're enjoying this, three times... Then you're mine. Understood?"

I saw her bottom lip tremble. She was obviously remembering how poorly she had done last time I'd made this little preposition.

"Three times?" She squeaked. "How about five? Last time, it was four, so I at least deserve a five this time,"

I was about to object, but then I shrugged.

Ally was _very _responsive.

"Fine. Five chances, Ally,"

"And if _I _win?"

"Then you're free to go. Forever. I'll help you with your rent for as long as you live in that apartment, and you won't need to fuck me to get it. Okay?"

She seemed to hesitate, but then she nodded. "Okay," She whispered.

* * *

**You like?**


End file.
